


Softness Ensuing

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Google Translate Spanish, M/M, Memory Loss Mention, but basically pure fluff, the day I stop relying on google translate is the day the world ends and for that I am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: @mariniacipher asked:hi, i saw u asking for prompts, and! how about the loving lo-lo au, logan remembering their proposal, or a certain anniversary, and Softness Ensuing?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Logince, Well in the background anyway, more of a focus on
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Softness Ensuing

**Author's Note:**

> A short one but a soft one uwu  
> Part of the Lyll-verse so I would recommend reading that first if you haven't already.

Logan’s memory was fragmented at best. There were times when he could remember an entire day clearly, and times when that same day slipped out of his fingers like water, leaving him only frustrated and with the barest recollections of recollecting. 

As such, his husbands didn’t really expect him to remember trivial things like anniversaries or first kisses. They’d done it all with him a second time too, in order to give him the full experience. No one wanted Logan to feel like he was missing out just because he couldn’t remember all that had happened. The only one he really nad nailed down was their wedding anniversary, which was only fair since they’d only had the one wedding and it was after the accident. Theoretically they didn’t need to celebrate the others anyway, so it all worked out. 

That didn’t mean that Roman was going to miss a day of spoiling his husbands, of course, just that it would be “just because” until someone else noticed otherwise. They’d been together for roughly eight years now, though, how was he expected to avoid giving the day the ceremony it deserved?

That morning, he made certain to wake up first, even jetpacking Patton on the far end of the bed in order to keep his alarm from stirring the others. As gentle as could be, he placed a kiss on each of his husband’s foreheads and got up, tucking the blankets back around Patton and giving him one more kiss for being such a cute sleeper. 

He crept down the stairs softly, grinning to himself as he reached the kitchen. So far so good! Now all that was left was making breakfast aka: heart-shaped pancakes with strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips! A Sanders house classic that he had invented himself last night. Of course, he wasn’t the… cleanest cook, but as long as he cleaned as he went it would be fine! 

***

This was not fine. He’d spilled batter all over his recipe so even though he was halfway done, Roman was utterly lost on how to make pancakes in the perfect heart shape! Not to mention that three additives seemed to be more than recommended which meant that the batter itself was more berries and chocolate than actual batter. 

Roman bit his lip and was just about to cave in and pull out a cookie cutter when he heard someone else enter the kitchen. He turned to see logan, sleep rumpled and groggy, standing in the doorway. 

“R’man?” He mumbled, slurring a little. “Wha’ you doin’?”

Roman pouted a little. “Well I was making breakfast but now I suppose the surprise is ruined!”

“S’pi’ise?” Logan blinked at him slowly. “…F’r the ann’vers’ry?”

“Well it’s not for any-” Roman stopped mid-sentence and stared at Logan, eyes wide. “What anniversary do you mean?”

Logan thought for a moment, squinting. “…’s June twenty sixth. The day of our first date. …Right? Our first first date?”

Roman beamed at him. “Yes! Yes that’s right. We all went out to dinner.”

Logan nodded lazily. “You looked very attractive…”

Roman chuckled and walked over to him, pecking his cheek before guiding him to the table to sit down. 

“You were even prettier.” He murmured. “I will admit, I didn’t expect anyone but myself to remember, which is why I was taking the chance to spoil you all. But since you did and since you’re still as adorably groggy as humanly possible, I’m going to make you an extra special pot of your favorite coffee. In addition to the warm pancakes you’ll have first pick of.”

Logan let out a soft, sleepy cheer and kissed Roman’s cheek. 

“Love you.” 

“I love you too, mi pequeño búho soñoliento.”

“Wassat?”

Roman chuckled. “I’ll get you your coffee, mi amor.”


End file.
